Runway Traditions
by thatobsessedgirl
Summary: Betty and Daniel's relationship has been shaky the last few weeks but with all the highs and the lows of fashion week Betty could always count on Daniel to meet her at the end of the last show. The only question that remains is: will Daniel come? All Betty knows is that all traditions must be kept alive especially Runway Traditions. Set post Season 4, episode 14 "Smokin' Hot"


A/N- This little one-shot it comes after Season 4 episode 14 "Smokin' Hot" I just found it weird that Daniel and Betty didn't talk after the fashion show in this episode like they have done for the two seasons before (I think they would have done in season one if Alexis hadn't of made her debut). Anyway this is sort of how I imagined it going, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Runway Traditions

Betty was waiting at the end of the runway. As she looked down at a silver bag with its bracelet hoop handle that Wilhelmina said was a 'cheap hooker bag', she realised as she was sitting there and she didn't know what it was she was waiting for.

"Hey 'scuse me miss, are you leaving now? Do you want to turn the main lights out for ya?" The voice of the last worker from the pack-up team woke Betty up from her confused thoughts. Looking up at him, she realised that everyone had left. And nobody had come. She shook her head from side to side as she looked at her watch but not registering the time at all. Of course nobody would come, all the shows had ended long ago and the after party was scheduled at some club across town. By nobody, Betty knew in her hearts of hearts that she meant Daniel.

Betty gritted her teeth. She had been trying so hard not to think of his name and that little tradition they had. She had been trying hard to not admit it to herself that he was the reason she was waiting. It had been foolish to think Daniel would come. The worker spoke again, "Miss?" but with slightly more impatience lanced in his voice. Betty suddenly felt so embarrassed that she became so entranced by her own thoughts that she hadn't answered him the first time, "Oh sorry! No don't worry I'll do it, you should get home it's late. Thank you so much for all you've done." The worker looked taken aback as he had never gotten a 'thank you' from any of these fashion types before. His voice became softer as he said, "no worries miss, have a goodnight." Betty gave him a little wave and half-hearted smile as he walked away.

As she looked around the empty room again, Betty felt so stupid that she volunteered to monitor the pack-up. An assistant could have done this job as she had done it the years before but for some she felt she should do it. Because of Daniel.

Daniel.

His name made her want to cringe and smile at the same time.

Betty thought back on all the times they had their little debriefs and walks down the runway at the end of fashion week. It somehow made all the hard work worth it. Betty felt so special on Daniel's arm even more so than when she walked down the runway on her own. She couldn't help grinning at remembering when Daniel cheered and clapped when she came down the runway. Their talks at the end of fashion week always made her feel like Daniel genuinely appreciated Betty's hard work but also valued her opinion and was in want of her praise. She knew she wasn't his assistant anymore but she thought he at least would honour this tradition. It was like an unspoken pact. She pinned her hopes on something that was most likely not even on Daniel's radar.

The sad smile on her face turned into an out and out frown. She and Daniel's friendship was cracking under the pressure of her change from lowly assistant to features editor but she thought that was all smoothed over. I mean once you both get booed and pelted with burritos you would think that bonded you for life. Even though they had been talking the past week, she felt a change in their friendship. It had been silly to think this one tradition would help them get back to the way they were.

Daniel most likely just hooked up with one of the models in the show he walked in. This didn't sit well with Betty. The image of Daniel with a blonde, thin, beautiful woman on his arm instead of being with her annoyed Betty which was strange as the idea of Daniel moving on from Molly was something she wholeheartedly advocated. Betty started to fidget with her bracelet strap of her bag and decided her feelings of agitation were down to the fact that she was just disappointed that she didn't have time to see Daniel walk.

A giggle escaped her lips as the image of Daniel strutting down the Mode circular hall with Wilhelmina critiquing was defiantly a sight to see. Even Betty could understand why Wilhelmina was getting frustrated that's why she didn't make her presence known in case Daniel asked for her opinion. He did look cute though as he tried again and again, his hope still evident in his face but becoming more and more despairing with each of Wilhelmina's devastating blows. Although Betty knew he wouldn't have been the most skilled walker on the catwalk, he defiantly would have been the handsomest and she knew that without a doubt. I guess she just wanted to make Daniel feel as beautiful as he made her feel when she was walked almost two years ago.

With a sigh Betty realised she should stop reminiscing on the past and just head home. She hopped down from the end of the runway and landed swiftly on her black pumps. Smiling down at them she couldn't help think back to what Wilhelmina said and how she felt like she gained at least some respect from the style icon.

"Why are you smiling at your shoes?" Betty looked up as Daniel seemed to come out of nowhere as he walked towards her, "I mean they are pretty nice but you're looking at them like you need some time alone with them. Should I leave?" He chuckled as sat down while still using his thumb to point at the exit as if to say he would still get up and leave. Betty getting over the shock of seeing him shoved him with her shoulder as she slid right next to him at the end of the catwalk. Daniel held his shoulder in mock outrage, "ouch! You could of done some real damage and it's not like it's not the first time someone at Mode needed some alone time with clothes," Daniel being Daniel, he lifted one of his eyebrows making his sexual innuendo known and Betty being Betty, she couldn't help but laughed in spite of herself. Daniel enjoyed her laugh and enjoyed it even more when he knew she was laughing because of him.

Betty held up her hands in surrender, "Oh right, yes I wouldn't want to injure your beautiful body Mr Model, not just when your career is just taking off. I am so sorry I missed your debut by the way. Should I be asking for your autograph?" Betty smiled and put her hand on his shoulder hoping he'd know she wasn't joking about the sorry part. Daniel felt himself wince in embarrassment at thought of Betty seeing him in that ridiculously tight outfit, she would of missed it anyway but knowing Betty she would of took the time to find the news coverage. Betty was sweet like that. Daniel putting his hands through his head and thought might as well bite the bullet, "Actually, I didn't walk in the show…" He let his words hang there as he scrunched up his nose while not looking at Betty. She could read him like a book and Daniel hoped she wouldn't see how disappointed he was. Betty moved her arm from his shoulder and put her arm around Daniel in a half-hug and Daniel lead into it. As usual Betty knew him too well, not that he minded especially at times like these when he could feel her hand caressing up and down his arm.

Betty turned to him and with an angry squeak said, "Did they take you out of show? Your walk wasn't that bad!" Daniel offended, slid away from Betty enough to look directly at her but not enough to leave her arms, "Actually I decided I didn't want to do the show." Betty's eyebrows knotted in confusion. Daniel's voice was barely a fierce whisper as he explained, "I felt a bit ridiculous trying to keep up y'know? It was a step back, like I was trying to be the old Daniel." At his last words Betty engulfed him in a full hug that Daniel accepted with ease as he put his arms around her. Betty whispered in ears, "Well I'm glad you realised that, I mean no disrespected to the old Daniel but he was a jerk," a murmur of Daniel's chuckle tickled Betty's ear, "and the new Daniel is handsome inside and out. It's the models who need to keep up with him."

Daniel beamed at this.

Betty had always been great at pep talks but for some reason Betty calling him handsome made his heart soar. Daniel knew he was vain and needy, which were reasons why he didn't walk in the fashion show so he could change that but he couldn't help himself when he got a compliment from Betty. When she said it, it felt real. Betty always felt like that, somebody so bright and bold, somebody real in a world of fakes. Daniel buried his head in her hair.

Daniel realised he didn't mind staying like this forever.

Betty suddenly felt at ease.

But then Daniel looked up and realised he had to ask a question, "My walk wasn't that bad was it?" At that Betty had to pushes him out of the hug in retaliation for ruining the moment. Daniel was disappointed their hug had ended and felt stupid it was because of his silly question but he ploughed on nonetheless, ""No, but seriously was my walk that bad? How did you know it was bad? Did you see it? Did Wilhelmina tell you?!" Betty couldn't help but laugh at the way his voice rose at the last question and Daniel joined her in her laughter as Betty's laugh was infectious. He allowed himself to feel triumphant because he made her laugh even if it wasn't on purpose.

As their laughter died down they ended up facing each other with Daniel's arms still loosely around her. Betty felt nervous as her brown eyes met his warm blue ones. She decided to focus on his full smiling lips but then came to the conclusion that it didn't help much with her unease, "I should get going. It's getting late and don't you have an after party to get to?" Daniel held out his hand sensing she was going to get up but Betty forgoes his help and hopped onto her feet as she had done before while looking down at her shoes. Daniel confused by her sudden change in domineer and frustration in her rush to leave stated, "No actually I thought I would skip it. I mean this is sort of like our after party." His voice came out grumpy and childish to his own chagrin. Betty looked at him as he said that. He remembered their tradition and her heart skipped a beat. She felt bad she hadn't taken his arm. Before she could say anything or at least take his arm, Daniel decided to stand up with arms by his sides and looked down at their shoes to get over his awkwardness. Then he remembered that she didn't answer his first question, "So why were you looking at your shoes like that? They are really nice." Daniel looked up at her in that moment and almost looked shy, "You do look really beautiful today, Betty." Daniel could feel his cheeks warming up but he knew he had to say it because she did. The most wonderful smile bloomed on Betty's face and Daniel realises that Betty's smile makes his embarrassment worth it. He only wishes he had the guts to say it every day.

Betty giggled with pleasure as she shoved his shoulder with both hands, "oh, thanks so much!" Betty tries not to take his words too seriously and fails. She hopes he doesn't hear her heart beating a mile a minute. Daniel holds his shoulder but looks at her hoping that she'll know he means it with all his heart.

"Well, actually Wilhelmina said that I don't always get my style wrong!" Daniel smiled, happy that Betty was happy with her half compliment from Wilhelmina which Daniel knew was like getting blood from stone. Daniel was positive he had never gotten one, "Wow that's amazing! Especially coming from her!" Betty's hands at her side went into jazz hands and Daniel thought she was going to dance for joy, "I know!" she exclaimed, "She even said that she didn't hate my shoes!" Betty grabbed Daniel's forearms with her jazz hands and Daniel chuckled, "That's why you were smiling at your shoes! Well I'm glad Wilhelmina sees how amazing you are finally!" Daniel was glad Betty was finding her feet in the fashion world and she exceeding expectations. After last week Daniel wanted to stop projecting his feelings of inadequacy on her and he finally felt like he had. Daniel always knew Betty was special. He was brimming with happiness for as he squeezed her forearms.

Betty's heart leapt when she felt Daniel squeeze her arms. He looked into her eyes and she genuinely felt that he meant what he said. Daniel looked into Betty's soft brown eyes and almost felt himself leaning forward and Betty leaned forward also. She blinked and Daniel moved back as if a spell had been lifted. Daniel felt anxious and hoped Betty hadn't noticed what he was about to do by shaking his head from left to right. However, Daniel had failed to realise Betty was desperately trying to hide the fact she had leaned in by looking at her watch.

Daniel noticed Betty looking at the time and let go of Betty's arms, remembering that Betty was in a hurry to leave even if he wished they could stay like that. He stepped to the side, not sure of what to do with himself now that his arms weren't around Betty. The space Daniel had put between them spoke volumes to Betty. It had ended their conversation to her disappointment even though it had been her who said she needed to leave. Daniel decided even if their after party was almost over, there was still time to finish it off with style. He became nervous as he presented one of his arms despite the fact he hand done it before, it felt different as if he was offering something more than just walk across a catwalk. In voice that felt like a caress to Betty's ears but sounded shaky to him, Daniel whispered, "Shall we?"

Betty became delighted when she realised what he was doing and at how their tradition would be complete, "We shall," she said mirroring his whisper. Daniel couldn't have been more thrilled as she took his arm. Betty realised her arm felt so right on Daniel's. He led her to the left of runway where the stairs were and Daniel realised he didn't mind anymore that he hadn't walked in the fashion show as long as he could always walk with Betty like this.

As they both walked down the catwalk arm in arm, Daniel and Betty knew that this is what both of them were waiting for.

* * *

A/N- Hope you guys liked that! I know I loved writing it!

I have recently rekindled my love for Ugly Betty and all things Detty. I used to watch it with my sisters and brother when it first came out in 2007 in the UK. I must have been about 10 so I didn't understand everything but I remember loving every bit of it so when it ended I was really upset especially when Daniel and Betty didn't kiss lol. As I got older and watched the reruns of the show, I understood more and more of it and it made my love for Betty grow even stronger. I've re-watched it again recently and started reading A LOT of Fanfiction to feed my Detty addiction, all of which are amazing BTW! So I had this idea floating around and I couldn't get it out of my head.

Sorry for such long authors note!

Hope you guys enjoyed it and please favourite and review. I would love to hear what you guys think and hopefully if you guys like it I'll write more.


End file.
